Shake Up Christmas
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: Víspera de navidad. Época del año la cual todos respiran ese fantástico aire lleno de magia y felicidad. Aunque.. Para cierto personaje peculiar, estas fechas eran simples ridiculeces, hasta ese día... ¡Capítulo final! :D UraharaxYoruichi
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holoooooo! Nuevamente soy yo con otro fic UraYoru, pero esta vez ambientado en este mes de diciembre (?) La historia me quedó bien larga, así que la dividiré en tres capítulos ¡Pero no se preocupen! Ya la escribí completa y solo es cuestión de subirla, no tardará (e.e)**

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen; si fuera por mí, lo convertiría en un anime shoujo-shonen con muchas parejas alternativas (?)**

Víspera de navidad. Época del año la cual todos respiran ese fantástico aire lleno de magia y felicidad. Niños pequeños cuentan las horas para que un tal Santa Claus aparezca en sus chimeneas. Familias, amigos y compañeros reuniéndose mientras disfrutan deliciosas comidas. Padres haciendo las compras faltantes a última hora. Parejas colocando muérdagos en el umbral de las puertas. La tan esperada magia de la navidad embriagaba los espíritus de miles de personas expectantes. Y aquella tarde, en una pequeña y destartalada tienda de la ciudad de Karakura, el ambiente navideño envolvía todo el lugar, a excepción de cierto personaje en especial.

La navidad le resultaba algo superfluo, innecesario y simplemente estúpido. Así fue la idea que el gran clan Shihouin introdujo en la inocente cabeza de la pequeña futura sucesora, Yoruichi Shihouin. A pesar de ser una persona extrovertida, alegre y con cierto gusto por las fiestas, aquella época del año se había convertido en algo bastante molesto para ella, y más ahora que residía en el mundo humano. Ridículo. Palabra perfecta para describir la destellante alegoría sin sentido de las demás personas. Para ella las luces y los adornos eran una simple manifestación de capitalismo, cosa que siempre le dio igual hasta estas fechas. La mágica nieve se había convertido en un frío infierno para ella. Y la emoción de los niños únicamente se debía a los regalos que un tal hombre gordo de traje rojo les llevaba a medianoche, ¿Qué clase de idiota había inventado que alguien de su contextura podía ser capaz de entrar por una chimenea? Idiotas, eso es lo que eran.

No estaba de buen humor, y si parecía suficiente al creer que todas las personas de la ciudad se habían vuelto locas, la gota que derramó el vaso fue ver que en su propio hogar se manifestaba aquel acto de consumismo descontrolado.

Hace dos días, Tessai llegó cargando un enorme pino recién exportado de Canadá (?) y lo colocó en el centro de la casa. Justo detrás de él apareció Kisuke cargando bolsas y bolsas llenas de resplandecientes y coloridos adornos. Era inaudito. Toda la tienda estaba cubierta de guirnaldas y cintas, en su mayoría doradas y rojas. Las puertas de cada habitación tenían un lindo lazo rojo, a excepción de la suya, claro, le había dejado muy en claro a Kisuke su disgusto hacia la navidad. Pero esa tarde, no solo él se vio afectado ante el escéptico comportamiento de Shihouin.

Las tareas habían sido distribuidas, los niños adornarían el enorme árbol de navidad. Tessai haría una limpieza por todo el lugar para después llevarse a estos dos a un acto navideño que siempre se había en el centro de la ciudad. Kisuke se encargaba de la comida, no era muy fan de las artes culinarias, pero cada quien debía cumplir con su deber. Y Yoruichi… pues, Yoruichi solamente los miraba con incredibilidad al haber caído por historias urbanas ridículas.

Los observaba y los volvía a observar, en especial a Kisuke, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan inteligente, astuto, calculador, guapo… no, espera, eso no va al punto? La morena sacudió sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad. En fin, estaba estupefacta. Estaba recostada en la esquina de la alegórica habitación. Jugaba con una puntiaguda y brillante estrella dorada cuyo brillo había sido mermado por los arañazos proporcionados (estaba en su forma de gato), no sabía de donde había aparecido, solo quería hacer más presente su desdén hacia la navidad. Pero, lo que más le cabreaba, sí, esa era la palabra correcta, era la poca atención que cierto rubio desaliñado le había prestado. Posesiva es la palabra perfecta para describirla, en especial con Kisuke, pero ahora todo estaba patas arriba ¿Dónde había quedado la constante atención que este le prestaba? ¿Dónde habían quedado sus cumplidos? ¿Dónde diablos estaba aquel Kisuke que soportaba su torcido carácter? Maldita navidad.

-Jinta-kun…- la voz de Ururu hizo sacarla de sus profundos pensamientos. Se veía preocupada, más de lo normal -… ¿Has visto la estrella del árbol? Llevo buscándola por horas-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso crees que tengo tiempo para buscar tu estúpida estrella?- respondió el pelirrojo niño con su típico y áspero tono. Este había estado tratando de desenredar unos endemoniados foquitos por un tiempo considerablemente largo y su carácter había empeorado, más de lo normal.

Ururu, haciendo caso omiso de la insultante respuesta de su amigo, buscó aquel dichoso objeto por toda la habitación, hasta que finalmente sus ojos dieron con el objetivo.

-E-Esto… Yoruichi-dono… u-uhm…- la miró indecisa, casi nunca interactuaba con ella, de hecho, siempre le había dado la impresión de ser una persona ligeramente fría y distante, temía decir algo incorrecto -… ¿M-Me podría dar la estrella?-

El gato negro miró el "juguete" que estaba bajo sus patas, jamás se le había ocurrido que eso era parte del arbolito ¡Incluso ponen estrellas! Pensó, harta de la situación.

-¿Esta carcacha?- inquirió refiriéndose con desdén a la estrella -… Haz lo que quieras con ella-

Ururu se acercó cohibida hacia ella y tomó el adorno con sus manos.

-Está rayada…- murmuró la niña con sorpresa y decepción –i-incluso rota… N-No puedo poner esto en el árbol- la miró con reproche, cosa que poco le importó a la ex shinigami.

-¿Para qué me estás reclamando? De todas formas agregar una estrella haría ver esto más ridículo y estúpido de lo que es, además…-

-Yoruichi-san-

Y antes de que siguiera hablando insensateces frente a la herida niña, una voz detrás de la puerta la llamó.

-¿Podrías venir un segundo?-

La gata entornó los ojos, ¿Qué quería ese inútil? Se levantó de su cómodo asiento, dejando a una pobre Ururu y caminó hacia la cocina, de donde Kisuke le había llamado.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- preguntó exasperada una vez la puerta se cerró. Alzó su vista para verlo a la cara, pero hubo algo en su mirada que la estremeció… ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Enojado con… ella?

-¿Se puede saber por qué le hablaste a Ururu de esa manera?- y no solo eso, ahora le estaba reclamando, reclamando con frialdad. Kisuke jamás le había reclamado nada.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- preguntó desafiante. Si él estaba en esos planes, ella también.

-Ururu es una niña, no puedes ir como si nada destruyendo las ilusiones de los niños, y más en plena víspera de navidad-

-Sabes bien que no sé tratar con niños- espetó aumentando su tono de voz –Y ahora te pregunto yo, ¿Se puede saber por qué alguien tan inteligente como tú está sumido en el consumismo y las falsas ideas de la navidad?-

-Sabes que eso no va al caso, ¿Y desde cuando te importa el tema del dinero? Que yo sepa, todos los gastos de esta casa, incluso los tuyos, salen de mí. Lo que haga y deje de hacer con tus "falsas ideas de navidad" es asunto mío-

Odiaba hacer eso, y menos en navidad. En toda su vida, escasas fueron las veces que discutieron, por lo general siempre sucumbía a sus caprichos y le daba la razón. Pero en días como estos, lo que le hizo a Ururu fue el colmo, incluso para ella. Por otro lado, Yoruichi se sentía totalmente ofendida, primero la ignora para luego decirle en pocas palabras que era una mantenida inútil. Bueno, la verdad, se sentía herida.

-Te oyes igual que estúpido diciendo idioteces como esas…- refutó, tratando de no perder la pelea con el poco orgullo que le quedaba -… Me molestas- culminó, dando a entender que daba por terminada la discusión. Molesta, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación. Era el colmo. Maldita navidad.

-No, Yoruichi-san… El problema aquí eres tú- murmuró, desviando la vista a la comida que anteriormente había preparado.

Pasaron las horas. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Los gritos y risas habían regresado después de aquel frío incidente. Pero Yoruichi seguía recostada en su futón, maldiciendo una y otra vez la navidad. Maldiciendo a Kisuke por haber sido tan áspero con ella. Recordar esto, hizo que su seño se frunciera aún más ¿Qué no tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo podía ser tan… egoísta? Una parte de ella se burló ante esto, sabía que la única egoísta ahí era sí misma.

Golpeó el suelo con el puño. Ya no se escuchaba ruido en la casa, de seguro Tessai ya se había llevado a los niños al acto de navidad y ahora solo quedaba ella y el idiota de Kisuke en casa.

_El problema aquí eres tú._

Aquellas últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como dos enormes campanas. No entendía por qué, o más bien no quería entender. Le había culpado de todo, incluso reclamado. Había sido frío, distante y… había herido sus sentimientos….

-¡Basta!- se dijo así misma, inmediatamente que transformaba su cuerpo. De un saltó se levantó y fue a su armario en busca de algo para cubrirse –Necesito salir a comprar leche (?), no dejaré que esto me atormente-

Y así, después de vestirse, tomó su abrigo y salió de su habitación con aire de pocos amigos. Por suerte Kisuke aún seguía en la cocina, lo menos que deseaba ahora era toparse con él. Al salir, tiró la puerta de un golpe, aún tenía rabia acumulada.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y no se enojen con Yoruichi-GrinchDeNavidad (?) en el siguiente capítulo todo será diferente (?) :D**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews, cada vez que no lo hacen, una pulga le sale a Yoruichi :C**

**Atte:**

**GranDiosaSupremaPollitoV2**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holooasjahdka! Por primera vez he sido puntual subiendo los capítulos de un fic (?) , solo han pasado dos días :'D En el capítulo pasado se me olvidó mencionar que el título del fic es de una canción que tiene el mismo nombre: Shake Up Christmas, cantada por el grupo Train. De hecho, hice este capítulo escuchando esa canción una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, incluso me dio ideas para escribirlo. Eso era todo lo que quería decir xD**

**Bleach no me pertenece :C**

Había mucha gente. Las calles estaban realmente concurridas. Llovió hace poco y el suelo estaba resbaloso. Las incontables luces encandilaban los ojos de cualquiera y molestas canciones navideñas sonaban por doquier ¿Y aún le preguntaban por qué odiaba tanto la navidad? Para colmo, la única tienda que vendía su marca de leche favorita estaba cerrada. Suspiró molesta, volviendo a maldecir la navidad en sus pensamientos. Aquel paseo no había calmado su enojo en absoluto. Maldita navi…

-Disculpe, señora…- unas pequeñas manos jalaron el borde de su abrigo.

-_¿S-Señora?_- un repentino tic en su ojo apareció, habían mencionado una de las palabras prohibidas.

Inmediatamente se volteó para mandar a volar a aquel irrespetuoso individuo que desde un inicio había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabe dónde está mi casa?- bajó completamente la vista y se encontró con una pequeña niña de rostro inocente y adorable. No aparentaba más de cinco años. Vestía un largo abrigo celeste que llegaba a sus rodillas, junto a unas medias blancas y botas marrones. En sus brazos llevaba un cachorro manchado de rostro amigable.

-¿Eh?- la había tomado por sorpresa, cosa muy rara en ella -¿Tu casa?- la niña asintió con seguridad.

-Sí, la estoy buscando… pero no la encuentro- añadió con inocencia. Yoruichi arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y qué hay de tus padres?- preguntó, esto no era buena señal.

-no lo sé- encogió los hombros como si nada.

Suspiró, maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles al universo. Primero que todo, hoy no era un buen día y podía estrilar con cualquiera, hasta con una niña. Segundo, siempre había sido pésima para tratar con niños, y más con niños de esa edad. Tercero, su conciencia no le permitiría darse la vuelta y dejarla a merced de la noche.

-¿Y te sabes la dirección?- cruzó los brazos, casi arrastrando las palabras al hablar. Pero la niña negó con la cabeza -¿Al menos sabes cómo es el lugar? ¿En qué calle está? ¿Cerca de algo en específico?-

-¡Sí! ¡Eso sí lo sé!- respondió enérgica, dándole esperanzas a Yoruichi –Vivo en una casa amarilla, frente a otra casa de color púrpura- y una vena de enojo apareció.

-… esto es el colmo- murmuró entre dientes, pero sabía que no podía dejar sola a una niña de su edad, existen seres malignos por las calles, y no estamos hablando solo de Hollows. La mujer se agachó quedando cara a cara con la niña y su sarnoso perro, según ella -¿Sabes que no me estás siendo de mucha ayuda?-

Pero la niña solo sonrió, a la vez que el pequeño perro ladró. _Maldita navidad_. Yoruichi suspiró resignada, no había otra opción.

-Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa- dijo de mala gana. Suavemente la empujó por la espalda para que siguiera el camino –tal vez Kisuke sepa qué hacer contigo- esto último lo murmuró para sí misma.

-Me llamo Hanabi- añadió la niña con energía, pero claro, a Yoruichi le valió un comino esto.

-Felicidades…- respondió. Realmente no estaba de ánimos para conversar con una chiquilla. Pero esta insistió.

-¿Usted se llama Kisuke?- preguntó con inocencia, a lo que la morena solo alegó con una expresión confundida, acompañada de una gota en la cabeza.

-N-No…- contestó, tratando de salir de su impresión con algo de esfuerzo –Yo me llamo Yoruichi. Kisuke es mi… amigo- pensó dos veces antes de pronunciar aquella palabra, últimamente había estado albergando más sentimientos que simple amistad, pero no lo quería aceptar, por lo menos no en público.

-¿Y por qué vamos a la casa de Kisuke-san?-

-Porque vivo ahí- habló la morena con sequedad, ya estaba exasperada ante sus constantes preguntas sin sentido.

-Eso quiere decir Yoruichi-san y Kisuke-san están casados- la pequeña murmuró, sacando sus propias y deliberadas conclusiones. Por otro lado, esto había logrado que las mejillas de la ex capitana se enrojecieran. Y no era por el frío exactamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando, tonta?-

-Pues…- Hanabi continuó, ignorando el tono de voz tan hostil que su interlocutora utilizó –Cuando un hombre y una mujer viven juntos significa que están casados-

¿De dónde diablos había sacado esa idea tan anticuada? Pensó la morena. Pero como una jugarreta de su veloz imaginación, en su mente apareció… La imagen de Kisuke en un elegante traje negro, esperándola con una gran sonrisa frente al altar; Isshin, como padrino de bodas, sonriendo y llorando exageradamente, como lo hace siempre; Kukkaku siendo la madrina, con un hermoso vestido y… ¡Alto! ¡Ya era demasiado!

-T-Tu solo cierra la boca y camina- replicó la sonrojada mujer. Estaba indignada, con la pequeña por preguntar y con sí misma al pensar en sandeces matrimoniales.

-¿Entonces no estás casada con Kisuke-san?-

-No- respondió cortante mientras apresuraba el paso. Necesitaba con urgencia librarse de aquella chiquilla.

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Porque no- una vena de enojo estaba adornado el rostro de Yoruichi, sencillamente la tenía fastidiada.

Repentinamente la pequeña niña guardó silencio, y aliviada, Yoruichi suspiró. Paz y tranquilidad.

Levantó la cabeza, observando con sus dorados ojos el nublado cielo. Dentro de poco iba a empezar a nevar. A penas eran pasadas las ocho, decenas de negocios y casas resplandecían, tanto externa como internamente. Luces de todos los colores provocaron que, a pesar de aquel nublado cielo, las calles de la ciudad tomaran un aire acogedor. Por todos lados se escuchaban risas, y a pesar de estar rodeada por un tumulto de personas, de alguna forma se sentía la paz y alegría que desprendía su calor. Era increíble como una festividad consumista lograba sacar, falsamente, emociones tan hermosas. Ridículo. Pensó Shihouin.

-¡Ya sé!- nuevamente las palabras de la niña atormentaron los oídos de la impaciente Yoruichi -¡Le pediré a Santa Claus que haga que Yoruichi-san y Kisuke-san se casen!-

A pesar de que sus palabras se encontraban fuera de lugar en su totalidad, algo que más llamó la atención de la morena fue aquel deseo, ¿No se suponía que los niños solo piden juguetes y demás tonterías?

-¿No deberías estar pidiendo una muñeca? Eso es lo que hacen los niños normales- pero ante esto, solo recibió una mirada reprochadora por parte de Hanabi.

-Los niños pedimos más cosas que juguetes- reclamó la pequeña, haciendo un adorable puchero. Yoruichi alzó una ceja incrédula, esperando un tipo de extraña respuesta–Verás, hace dos años le escribí una carta a Santa Claus para que regresara mi papá de la guerra ¡Y hoy será la primera vez que pasaremos los tres juntos la navidad!- agregó sus últimas palabras con desbordante alegría.

Yoruichi guardó silencio. Fue algo insensata al preguntar. Inmediatamente la imagen de una desilusionada Ururu apareció en su cabeza.

Suspiró, y trató de convencerse que aquel era un caso totalmente diferente.

-Inu-chan también pidió un deseo para navidad- continuó la pequeña, refiriéndose al sarnoso animal que llevaba en sus brazos.

-¿Ah sí?- Yoruichi escrutó con la mirada al perro callejero. Pequeño, blanco con manchas negras, orejas caídas y una estúpida sonrisa canina. Definitivamente, jamás tendría aquella elegancia que solo los gatos poseen -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues…- la pequeña se detuvo un segundo tratando de recordar –Hoy estaba solo en un callejón, pero lo recogí mientras buscaba mi casa y ahora tendrá una familia, es lo que todas las personas solas desean, ¿No?-

Por segunda vez en la noche, Yoruichi no pudo refutar las inocentes palabras de su mini acompañante. Desde que huyó de la Sociedad de Almas, pasó cien años de su vida divagando por el mundo en su forma gatuna_, sola_. De hecho, en ese entonces su desprecio hacia la navidad aumentó significativamente. Todas esas cálidas luces, aquellas apetecibles chimeneas y envidiables carcajadas. Y ella, bajo cajas, cubriéndose del hostil invierno. No fue una época muy agradable para recordar.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- murmuró la morena para sí misma. Una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Era la primera vez que pasaría la navidad junto a Kisuke y los demás. Junto a su _familia._

-¿No es bonita la navidad, Yoruichi-san?- preguntó sin más.

Pero la ex shinigami no respondió, aún no estaba convencida, le seguía pareciendo estúpido ver como las personas gastaban sus ahorros en adornos ridículos y regalos sin sentido alguno. Aunque ya era un avance lo que Hanabi-chan había logrado torcer un poco su pésima perspectiva.

-¡Todo es tan mágico!- continuó la niña sin dejarla responder -¡Las luces! ¡Los adornos! ¡Juguetes! ¡Las escarchas! ¡_La estrella del arbolito_! ¡Guirnaldas! ¡Fuegos artificiales! ¡El mundo perfecto para un niño!- habló con notable alegría, incluso dio pequeños saltitos de emoción. De alguna manera logró sacar otra sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, pero no tardó mucho en volver a recordar la escena pasada con la pobre Ururu –Es un día para que los adultos puedan sacar su niño interior sin tener miedo de que los otros adultos se rían-

Hanabi 3 – Yoruichi 0. Bromeó para sí misma mientras la observaba. La tenía más que sorprendida.

-¿Sabes, Hanabi-chan? Eres muy inteligente- dio golpecitos de "cariño" en la cabeza de la inocente niña para después, aunque con algo de asco, rascar la oreja del can que llevaba en sus brazos –Pero será mejor que nos demos prisa, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados-

-Sí- asintió con firmeza –Le dije a mi mamá que iba a ayudar con la decoración de las galletas- Yoruichi soltó una ligera carcajada. En definitiva era una niña única.

-Súbete a mis hombros, así llegaremos más rápido- Shihouin se agachó a la altura de la pequeña por segunda vez, esta, algo dudosa, subió a su espalda con dificultad al llevar a su perro en las manos. Una vez listas, Yoruichi se levantó y comenzó a caminar –Tengan cuidado allá atrás-

Y así, durante un largo camino, Yoruichi Shihouin disfrutó de la charla con la pequeña y adorable Hanabi-chan y su perro Inu-chan. Cada vez que esta mencionaba algo de la navidad, las terribles ideas que Yoruichi tenía acerca de la capitalista fiesta se esfumaban en un dos por tres. Jamás se imaginó en esa situación. Ella, caminando por las doradas calles del centro de Karakura, cargando a una de esas criaturas llamadas "niños", las cuales nunca había podido soportar, acompañada por uno de esos sucios y revoltosos perros que tanto despreciaba, mientras hablaban de la navidad. Lo peor de todo era que aquella situación se había convertido en un escenario realmente agradable para ella. Al inicio fue vergonzoso, pero ahora, incluso soltaba carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de la niña _¿Esto es lo que llaman milagro navideño?_ Bromeó en sus pensares.

Pronto el reloj marcaría las nueve en punto. Yoruichi, Hanabi e Inu-chan finalmente llegaron a la tienda de Urahara. Para la suerte de todos, Hanabi recordó en el camino que su madre había apuntado el número de su celular en la esquina de su abrigo, _al parecer estaba consciente de lo que tenía como hija, _pensó Yoruichi. Esta, sin dudarlo dos veces, tomó el teléfono principal de la tienda e inmediatamente contactó a sus padres. Ambas esperaron sentadas en la entrada de la puerta.

-¡Mira!- señaló la entusiasta niña -¡Está empezando a nevar!-

Diminutos copos blancos caían del nublado cielo que, en un inicio, le había parecido distante y frío a la ex shinigami. Pronto las luces reflejarían un dorado espectáculo con ayuda de la blanca nieve.

-Toma…- Yoruichi llamó su atención. Esta se había quitado su abrigo para ofrecérselo a la pequeña junto a su mascota –Debes tener frío- y la cubrió con el grueso pedazo de tela.

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Observando como innumerables copos caían sutilmente sobre todo.

-Quiero ser como tú cuando sea grande, Yoruichi-san-

La morena quedó sorprendida. Jamás imaginó escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de la niña, empezando por el hecho de que al inicio había sido muy tosca con ella.

-Eres bonita, fuerte y en el fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo, eres buena persona- al escucharla no pudo evitar que otra carcajada, más estruendosa que la anterior, se le escapara. Sí, Hanabi-chan estaba en todo lo cierto. Nuevamente revolvió sus cabellos.

-Pues… En el fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo me alegra mucho haberte encontrado, Hanabi-chan- dijo entre risas, haciéndole burla al comentario anterior de la niña –Y a ti también, perro sarnoso-

-¡Inu-chan!- reprochó la niña, aunque solo logró que las risas de la morena aumentaran.

En un movimiento repentino, digno de la ex comandante del Omitsukido, soltó la tela que mantenía su melena en orden. Hanabi la miró expectante y algo sorprendida. _Que linda es_. Pensó la niña. Yoruichi, por otro lado, tomó los cabellos marrones de Hanabi y con una fugaz maniobra los amarró con su propio accesorio.

-¡Bien!- dijo la mujer mostrando un pulgar arriba y una enorme sonrisa -¡Ahora sí te pareces a mí!- bromeó.

-¿De verdad me lo vas a dar?- preguntó atónita. Incluso sus mejillas tomaron un ligero rubor.

-¡Claro que sí!- Yoruichi se levantó frente a ella de un salto, colocando sus manos en la cintura de forma autoritaria –Pero es tu deber cuidarlo, Hanabi-chan, ¿Hecho?-

-¡Sí, Yoruichi-san! ¡Te lo prometo!- afirmó, haciendo una especie de saludo militar. Yoruichi acarició sus cabellos, ahora con más cariño de lo normal.

Casi inmediatamente, un auto blanco se acercó a la destartalada tienda y en menos de un minuto, los padres de Hanabi salieron y corrieron hacia donde estaba su pequeña para abrazarla con intensidad. Yoruichi observó la escena conmovida. Antes de irse, la madre se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos y agradeció innumerables veces a la morena, esta solo sonrió, respondiendo que los agradecimientos no hacían falta con lo mucho que le ayudó la pequeña.

-¡Adiós, Yoruichi-san!- Hanabi movía su brazo eufóricamente mientras el auto se alejaba -¡Le pediré mi deseo a Santa Claus!-

-¡Adiós, Hanabi-chan!- se despidió la mujer, sin poder evitar que el rojo a sus mejillas volviera a invadir recordando perfectamente cuál era del deseo.

Suspiró. Qué día tan… ¡Un minuto! ¡Todavía le quedaba algo por hacer! Y salió corriendo por segunda vez a las frías calles de la ciudad.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo todavía no estoy segura si me gusta o no .-. Ver a Yoruichi tan ¿"maternal"? no es muy común e.e, así que puede que la encuentren fuera del personaje ._. ¡Y no se preocupen! En el próximo y último capítulo habrá mucho UraYoru :'DDD**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews, por cada vez que no lo hacen, a Urahara le dará una indigestión (?) Okay no e.e, hagan lo que quieran xD**

**Se despide:**

**GranDiosaSupremaPollito V2**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Puntual de nuevo! :D Primer fic que subo en menos de siete días. Todo un logro (?) Ya este es el último capítulo de una larga navidad para los protagonistas (?). En mi opinión esta tercera parte es demasiado empalagosa, pero bueno, así fue como me salió xD. Espero que les haya gustado el fic en sí y que empiecen o sigan disfrutando de la navidad, que ya dentro de un par de días viene :D**

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Casi las once de la noche. Tessai había llegado con los niños, estos reían y discutían acerca del maravilloso acto. Kisuke los llamó, finalmente había terminado con su tortuosa tarea de cocinar. Al ser una ocasión especial, todos se colocaron sus mejores ropas. Ururu llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa con adornos blancos; Jinta, una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela negro; el estilo de Tessai era similar, solo que en ningún momento se deshizo de su delantal; Kisuke portaba un saco blanco desabotonado, con una camisa de este mismo color acompañada por un lazo rojo (N.A: asdggfjgkd *-*). Sí, todo estaba listo. Excepto por una cosa…

Comió poco, aunque sus constantes bromas y risas disimularon su preocupación. Se suponía que esta iba a ser su primera navidad con Yoruichi después de un siglo completo. Hace unas horas la vio regresar a su hogar, pero nuevamente se marchó. ¿A dónde? Tal vez había ido a un lugar lejos de todo el embrollo navideño. Lejos…

Aunque también tuvo la culpa por hacerse tantas ilusiones, ilusiones vergonzosas para un científico de su categoría. Muérdago, ver juntos el espectáculo pirotécnico, un beso como regalo. Ideas insoportablemente empalagosas para él, pero que solo pasaron por su mente al creer que _su_ Yoruichi-san lo acompañaría esa navidad. _Maldita navidad_… Murmuró.

-¡Jefe!- lo llamó Jinta -¡Faltan diez minutos para las doce! ¡Vamos a esperar frente al árbol!-

-¿Qué no deberías ir a dormir y esperar hasta mañana?- bromeó Urahara con los pocos ánimos que mantenía.

-¡Eso es para débiles!- dijo haciéndose el hombrecito -¡Vamos, Ururu!- la jaló por la muñeca, llevándola prácticamente a la fuerza.

Y de esta forma, los cuatro se encontraban, observando el reloj. Unos con más ansias que otros. Aunque faltaba algo, pensó Ururu mientras observaba el árbol con tristeza.

-¡Vaya!- se escuchó una voz cruzando la habitación –Creo que tardé demasiado en arreglarme-

Todos voltearon, era Yoruichi. Mucho más hermosa de lo normal. Pensó Kisuke. La susodicha vestía un traje blanco con detalles rojizos, ceñido al cuerpo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas; acompañado con unos zapatos de tacón rojo, resaltando su elegancia.

-¡Yoruichi-san!- exclamó Kisuke aliviado, la tenía de vuelta antes de navidad.

-Sí, Kisuke, después te saludo- dijo la morena aparentando desinterés.

Aunque este fue incapaz de escuchar aquel cortante comentario; estaba absorto en la hermosa imagen de Yoruichi, incluso una tonta sonrisa se había escapado de sí. Aquel vestido delineaba a la perfección su esbelta figura. Su cabello suelto caía por su espalda, dándole un toque aún más femenino. Pero lo mejor de todo fue ver una enorme sonrisa, de esas que le volvían loco.

Inmediatamente, Yoruichi se acercó a Ururu y le mostró una bolsa de regalo verde.

-Ábrelo- dijo la morena, mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

Nerviosa, Ururu la abrió con inseguridad, pero al hacerlo se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-¡La estrella!-

Dentro del empaque había una preciosa y gran estrella de cristal dorada, envuelta en escarcha. Esta era tres veces mejor que la anterior. Su brillo, su color, su diseño; tenía un hermoso adorno en sus manos. La niña la observó sorprendida, de seguro había costado demasiado. Incluso estaba apenada pensando que, por culpa suya, Yoruichi había pagado un costo exagerado por uno de esos adornos que tanto despreciaba.

-¿Está bonito, no?- continuó la morena sin disminuir sus ánimos. Ni siquiera Kisuke fue capaz de procesar completamente aquella escena ¿Qué diablos había pasado con Yoruichi?

-S-Sí…- asintió una sonrojada Ururu –g-gracias, Yoruichi-dono- sonrió ligeramente, no podía despegar los ojos de aquel hermoso adorno que le había regalado.

-No me agradezcas ahora- refutó la morena para después señalar el reloj. De forma imprevista, Yoruichi alzó a la niña por la cintura para que pudiera alcanzar la copa del árbol. –Apresúrate, esa estrella debe estar puesta antes de que sean las doce-

Ururu, algo nerviosa y sonriente, alzó los brazos tratando de hacer que la estrella encajara. Jinta le estaba apurando desde abajo, el reloj macaba las 11:59, aunque esto no fue de mucha ayuda.

-Déjame darte una mano, Ururu-chan- Kisuke se acercó, integrándose a tan conmovedora escena y acomodó la punta del árbol para que la estrella entrara a perfección.

En ese mágico instante, los ojos del tendero y la diosa de la velocidad se encontraron. Y sonrieron. Se dedicaron por primera vez una sonrisa que significaba más que amistad, o alegría, o ternura. Tal vez todas esas emociones juntas y más.

-¡DIEZ! ¡NUEVE!...- Jinta había comenzado a contar a todo pulmón, siendo acompañado después por Ururu -¡SEIS! ¡CINCO!...-

Y así, todos los presentes se unieron en el tan esperado conteo regresivo.

-¡TRES! ¡DOS! ¡UNO!-

Fuegos artificiales de todos tamaños y colores se escucharon por la ciudad, incluyendo en especial, cierta tienda en donde rebosaba felicidad. (N.A: ¡Rimas al estilo películas de navidad! (?))

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los niños corrieron hacia el árbol para abrir sus regalos. Kisuke pudo notar que habían aumentado su cantidad desde la última vez que los vio, seguido dirigió la vista hacia una sonriente Yoruichi que solo observaba aquel gracioso espectáculo.

-¡Patines!- gritaron ambos niños con emoción mostrándoselos a los demás presentes. Ambos cargaban un par de patines para cada uno. Los de Ururu eran rosas con detalles negros. Los de Jinta, negros con plateados.

-¡Mira, Tessai-san! ¡También hay algo para ti!-

Kisuke solo se limitó a sonreír e ir en busca de la causante de tanto alboroto, que había desaparecido de la escena sigilosamente.

-Puedo jurar que Santa Claus era un hombre gordo con ropa roja- dijo Kisuke una vez que la encontró. Esta, como si lo estuviera esperando, estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta de su propia habitación, observándolo con una autosuficiente sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de malo con una Santa Claus diferente?- bromeó la morena esperando que su interlocutor se acercara.

-Pues, lo malo fue que no recibí ningún tipo de presente- encogió los hombros. No lo iba a admitir tan fácilmente, pero con solo tener a la mujer de sus sueños pasando navidad en casa junto a él, era suficiente.

Aunque Yoruichi tenía otros planes.

-¿Estás seguro, Kisuke?- con una confiada sonrisa, alzó su dedo para señalar la parte superior de la puerta.

_Muérdago._

El sonrojado tendero trató de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo rápidamente, sabía que si se quedaba mirándola sorprendido como idiota, perdería la oportunidad que siempre había esperado _¿A esto es lo que le llaman milagro de navidad? _Pensó.

-Feliz navidad, idiota- sonrió con ternura, dando pequeños pasos hacia él, acortándolo los centímetros que lo separaba.

Segundos después, luego de despertar de su shock navideño (?) Un sonriente Kisuke deslizó sus brazos por la cintura de la morena. Sentía la cálida presión de su cuerpo sobre el de él. El aroma que desprendía la perfecta mezcla entre sus cabellos y su piel. Su dulce aliento acercándose a sus labios. Las finas manos de la mujer apoyándose en su pecho, mientras otra acariciaba su mejilla con dulce delicadeza, impropio de ella. Pero ahí estaban, los dos amantes bajo el muérdago, en una noche perfecta de navidad.

-Feliz navidad… Yoruichi-san- susurró sobre sus labios.

Y de esta forma, ambos desaparecieron los milímetros que separaban sus rostros. Finalmente sucedió. Yoruichi sintió la suavidad de aquellos labios que tanto había deseado probar. Kisuke degustó el acaramelado sabor de su boca. Tantas veces soñaron con aquel momento, pero nada le hacía justicia. El beso encajó a la perfección, como si hubiera estado predestinado desde el primer día. Y así pasaron los segundos, los minutos. Yoruichi acariciaba con ternura los cabellos del que anteriormente había llamado "amigo". Kisuke se embriagaba con el calor y aroma que desprendía la que anteriormente había llamado "camarada", apretando su abrazo con más fuerza. Aquel momento debía durar para siempre.

-Todo lo que pedía para navidad…- comenzó a hablar el tendero, separando sus labios en busca de oxígeno. Lentamente dirigió sus besos por el rostro de la morena; besando su mejilla, su oreja, su frente, su cabeza _-… eras tú_-

Yoruichi lo abrazó.

-Te amo, Kisuke- susurró sobre su hombro, sintiendo como las manos del ex capitán acariciaron suavemente su nuca.

-Yo también te amo, Yoruichi-san-

Y de esta forma las horas pasaron. Los dos pequeños se fueron a dormir después de haber sido víctimas del cansancio. Tessai, después de recoger todo el desorden que habían dejado por la casa, también decidió optar por dormir, tratar con esos mocosos agotaba. Mientras que la nueva pareja de ex capitanes residían en la habitación de la mujer, hablando de todo y a la vez de nada.

Solo estaban ellos dos, albergados en su propio mundo. Kisuke estaba acostado sobre el futón de Yoruichi; esta, recostada en el pecho de su pareja. Tenían los dedos entrelazados mientras sus ojos observaban desde la ventana la blanca nevada. Una lámpara de gas alumbraba con ligereza la habitación, brindándoles un cálido y dorado ambiente romántico. Perfecto para la ocasión.

-… Todavía estoy asombrado ante tu repentino cambio de actitud. Creí que eras uno de esos monstruos de navidad sin remedio- bromeó Kisuke, observándola con el fin de ver su reacción.

-No seas tonto, Kisuke- reprochó la morena, pero estaba demasiado cómoda en su _almohada personal _como para golpearlo. Luego volvió a colocar su mirada sobre la ventana, recordando con una sonrisa a cierto cómico personaje y a su sarnoso perro -… Navidad es la única fecha la cual podemos usar como excusa para olvidar el orgullo que nos acompaña todos los días. Es cierto que muchos se aprovechan de esto para comercializar y aumentar sus fortunas con juguetes y adornos, pero ¿No daríamos lo que fuera para reavivar el niño interior que tenemos olvidado? ¿No daríamos lo que fuera para que la llama de ilusión de algún mocoso no se apagase?-

Urahara la miraba sin salir de su estupefacción. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido con Yoruichi Shihouin?

-… La navidad es hermosa cuando no estás solo- añadió con una ligera sonrisa, acurrucándose aún más en el pecho de su acompañante.

Silencio.

-¿Aprendiste todo eso de una niña?-

Yoruichi levantó la cabeza para observarlo sorprendida. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Pero como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, este respondió.

-Tuve que asomarme ante el escándalo que las dos tenían afuera- hablo con una gran sonrisa. Por otro lado, un molesto rubor invadió el rostro de la mujer; resultaba vergonzoso que Kisuke la hubiera atrapado en aquella fase tan… ¿Maternal? –… Además, su madre llamó para agradecerte, otra vez, por haber cuidado tan atentamente de su hija. Me dijo que la pequeña quedó encantada contigo-

El tendero mencionaba cada palabra con gran orgullo. Hace unas horas, cuando las vio, le pareció ver a una Yoruichi totalmente diferente. No era de esas hostigadoras mujeres que le daban todo tipo de cuidado y ofrecían todo tipo de alimentos para que la inesperada invitada se sintiera cómoda. Jugaba, bromeaba y molestaba a la pequeña niña. Probablemente se debía a que era una total inexperta sobre el cuidado de esas adorables criaturas, pero en su opinión, lo hizo perfecto. Y si fuese posible, diría que se hubiera enamorado más de ella.

-Puede que me golpees con lo que te diré, pero…- Kisuke entrecerró los ojos esperando la agresión por parte de la morena -… Serás una madre maravillosa-

Silencio, para sorpresa del ex shinigami. Yoruichi seguía con la mirada perdida en el vago caer de la nieve. Hoy hizo cosas que inimaginables para ella. Cargar a una niña junto con su mascota en sus hombros, con el riesgo, para su orgullo, de ser vista por cualquiera. Ser tan amable con una mocosa, tanto como para regalarle su preciado accesorio para el cabello. Salir en una helada noche de navidad solo para comprar una estrella y un par de patines, y muérdago… Sí, muérdago.

Suspiró.

_Tal vez fue el deseo de Hanabi-chan… _

-No, Kisuke…- murmuró acomodándose mejor, dispuesta a dormir. –Seremos… Los dos juntos-

Ya se deben imaginar la gran sonrisa de bobo que se reflejó en la cara del tendero, pero Yoruichi estaba muy cansada para burlarse de él. Una emoción recorrió todo su ser al saber que la mujer de sus sueños veía un futuro junto a él; tal vez no ahora, con los constantes ataques en el Seretei pensar en eso es una total locura, hasta para él; probablemente pasará mucho tiempo. Pero de algo estaba seguro, si esperó por más de cien años, podría esperar por cien o doscientos o trescientos años más.

Shihouin sonrió adormecida. Nadie más que Kisuke sería tan digno para con ella estar.

***Puking rainbows* Demasiada dulzura para mi gusto(?) En fin, solo espero que les haya gustado este y los demás capítulos, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, amenazas, cartas de muerte, no duden en escribirlo en los reviews, y si les gustó, también háganlo, así suben mi moral. (?) **

**En caso de que no actualice el otro fic antes de que se acabe el año… ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo para todos!**

**Cambiaré de táctica… Recuerden, cada vez que no dejan reviews, a Kempachi se le cae un cascabel de su súper-espectacular peinado.**

**Se despide:**

**GranDiosaSupremaPollito V2**


End file.
